diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Penta Shot
|the equivalent| }} The is a Tier 4 tank and is one of the three current Level 45 Upgrades of the Triple Shot. It has five Cannons layered on top of one another. It shoots five Bullets in a 45 degree spread from the front cannon, making a large wave of bullets. It cannot further upgrade, as it is at the end of its upgrade line. Design This tank lengthens the center cannon and adds two in-between the center cannon and the side-most cannons, of which the center cannon fires first, the cannons in-between fire second, and the side-most cannons fire last. Technical The Penta Shot has five cannons. The cannons have good accuracy. It has a high Bullet Speed and Reload but has a lower Bullet Damage. It has recoil that slightly speeds the tank up when shooting in the opposing direction. Strategy *Strong Against: Multiple enemies, melee builds, Drone wielding tanks (except Factory), high spread tanks such as Spread Shots, Smasher branch. *Weak Against: Tanks with focused fire, Snipers, Destroyer branch, skilled Factory users. As the Penta Shot *A Penta Shot’s high bullet spread means it will struggle to battle against tanks that have a more focused fire, such as the Triplet, the Gunner, the Streamliner, or even the Twin if it has good stats. Should a Penta Shot encounter any of these tanks, the best option for survival is to retreat quickly with the Penta Shot’s massive recoil. However, it is one of the few classes that can survive a one-on-one fight with the Overlord. Killing the Overlord while shooting at its Drones would be the easiest method. The widespread of bullets will prevent Drones from traveling behind it to attack. Once the Drones are all destroyed, engaging the Overlord should be easy. Without its drones, it will be unable to cover its retreat and will be overwhelmed by the bullet storm. Also, some of the bullets will most likely hit the Overlord due to the spread of the bullets, forcing the Overlord to retreat or suffer the consequences. *The Penta Shot is very powerful due to its high bullet spread. The Penta Shot works at its prime in farming in the Pentagon Nest or as a supporting tank. With its Bullet storm, it’s also very useful in Domination, Mothership or in Team Deathmatch; a single, skilled player using the Penta Shot can change the whole outcome of the match. Due to high bullet spread, any bullet tank attempting to flee from the Penta Shot will have a hard time, especially if the tank is caught in the middle of the five streams of bullets. The bullets will pepper the tank and kill it quickly. *This tank is also good for retreating against other enemy tanks. Aim your tank in the other direction and move to run away quickly. This is good against rammer build tanks such as Tri-Angle classes. However, it is not always a good idea to do this. A rammer, Destroyer bullet build or drones may be coming from the opposite direction and kill players before they can react. *The Penta Shot is one of the tanks that can be a good use for Survival, because it can take down Overlords and most other tanks. *The Penta shot can out-penetrate a Triplet and works effectively at low range. *Interestingly enough, the Penta Shot has seen usage as a rammer build. Though not as effective as the Spike, Landmine, or even dedicated Booster rammers, it can easily surprise and overwhelm an unprepared opponent. Against the Penta Shot *Shooting the Penta Shot from behind would be a player’s best option to defeat it. It is recommended to use a speedy tank, such as a Booster, so that when the Penta Shot turns around, the aggressor can run and once again attack it from behind. *Fighting them head-on is also an option, with their bullet spread they have trouble scoring hits (but it’s also difficult to hit them). If a player manages to dodge their bullets, they would win the fight; however, it’s difficult to kill them because they can run away very quickly. *Focused fired tanks, such as the Triplet or Destroyer branch can counter a Penta Shot’s bullet storm by directly shooting at it. Players may rather use a fast-firing tank with high Penetration to defeat it. Glass bullet builds tend to work well, due to the Penta Shot’s terrible Penetration. *A high damage Gunner or Auto Gunner can do continuous damage while out penetrating the central cannon. *For rammers, encountering them from the back is the only option. If players approach directly from the front, the Penta Shot will win before players can reach its body, even with a 3/10/10/10 build. *A Factory can easily counter the Penta Shot if used properly. To do this, players should shield themselves with their minions whilst simultaneously shooting at the Penta Shot. Gallery PentaShot NAV Icon1.png|The Penta Shot’s current design PentaShot Icon4.png|Old (Second) design of Penta Shot. PentaShot Icon5.png|Old (First) design of Penta Shot. Pentashot Screenshot1.png|A Penta Shot firing in sandbox mode PentaShot Icon3.png|Isolated design of the Penta Shot PentaShotinAction1.png|A Penta Shot shooting some Pentagons. Trivia *The Penta Shot and the Triplet are the only tanks whose design was changed twice. Category:Diep.io